


牛乳

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, 一点母性光辉（, 买卖魔物人口, 产乳, 奇怪的种族设定, 小奶牛HS 2.0, 身体检查, 过去授精情节提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 年男贺礼x2勇者抹布买回小奶牛HS给养子喂奶，没想到觉醒了xp（
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 4





	牛乳

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷！
> 
> 很雷！

德高望重的勇者在梦中接到了光明精灵的指示，依着梦境前往一处洞窟的废墟，在洞穴深处寻到了一个包裹在深红色襁褓中的婴儿。他理所当然地收养了这个婴儿，并决心把它培养成下一代勇者。

而当下横在他面前的问题是没有任何经验的他该怎样照顾这个婴儿。首当其冲的问题便是婴儿的食物。他四处翻找书籍，考虑良久，决定要给孩子喂养大陆上品质最好的乳汁，好使它健康地茁壮成长。

于是他买了一头小奶牛回家。

刚从珍兽贩子手中牵过项圈的绳子时，那小奶牛还满脸尘土，黑发中还夹着几根翠绿的青草，胡乱翘着，像是城镇中的贫困青年赶些老土的流行、乱用手抓起的发型。发丝间耷拉着的一双黑白花纹的耳朵也是毛糙糙的，银色挂牌坠在粉色的耳朵内侧，刻着名字的英文字母，他照着念出奇异的音节组合——平野。

回程的路上，他在前面拉着绳索，平野就在后面低着头放空，对目的地不管不问，只是乖巧地跟着。平野穿着麻袋一样的长袍，也用双腿行走，乍一看和人类也并未相差多少，不过脑袋上的圆钝的牛角勾到树枝时，下面那只耳朵就啪嗒啪嗒甩个不停。

到了家他就立刻准备将平野拉去澡堂清洗。为了不弄脏地板和家具。他让平野靠着门，站在屋内门口的地毯上蹭蹭脚，说完伸手就要掀起长袍下摆，将其一举由下往上全部脱掉。

可一直毫无抵抗的平野却突然一惊，掩住了身上的布料，攥在手中不让长袍继续升起。面对不顺遂的事情，他一下烦躁起来，瞪向平野。

猝然撞进白瓷容器中黑曜石闪烁的润泽魅惑光辉中，他不由怔了怔，望着平野灰溜溜的脸出了神。

这时平野倒是先退步了，啃咬着下嘴唇将两片厚唇都藏到了一条线后，眼神在屋内飘忽几圈，好似用了许多勇气才平复胸口的起伏，缓缓松了手。

他不懂这其中的拒绝和纠结的意义，可小腹却莫名燃起一片燥热来。

他将长袍从平野身上剥掉，过程中被粗糙的抹布摩擦而竖起的头发更凌乱了，他伸手梳整一下，将过长的发丝归到耳后。他又将平野多看了两眼，才继续牵着平野穿过宽敞的大厅和几间储藏室，来到澡堂。

平野赤裸的身体一眼望上去就很健康，成熟的骨架上覆着结实的肌肉，姣好的线条起起伏伏，没有干瘪的地方。看起来那贩子没在口粮上亏待过这稀有的小奶牛，想来精明的生意人也清楚平野的价值所在，最多不过在别的方面节省开销。

他不得不仔细观察平野胸前垂挂的两个挺翘乳房，这是检验商品质量的合理举动，他在心中默念道。

就着手心搓出的细密泡沫，他的双手覆上那两团白嫩的软肉。也许是这个种族的雄性的特征，即使被授了精、到达产奶哺乳的阶段，平野的乳房也并不大，他的一只手掌便能将其全部掌握。

平野呆立在瓷砖上，紧蹙着眉，不知在紧张什么，低着头仔细看他在自己胸部摩挲的粗糙手指。

平野娇小的胸部呈水滴型，殷红的果实很有活力的微向上翘着。因着重力，下胸像被奶水灌得沉甸甸的，圆圆地鼓了出来，像甜点中一边挤多了软绵绵的雪白奶油。一根手指戳进下胸柔软的乳肉中，向上弹弄一下，整边雪白的胸部都地动山摇地往四处弹晃起来。他忍不住轻笑出声，惹得平野为自己奇怪的身体羞得脸颊通红。

他用手心绕着乳房摸了一圈，又拿两根使力捏捏，确认没有乳结块才结束。平野虽然感到被用力按捏的胸部由内扩散出一阵刺痛，却一直咬紧牙关不出声，只是侧臀的肌肉仍反射性地缩紧。

他满意地拨水将平野胸前一层厚厚的泡沫冲净，清洗过的身体没了原先的灰黄污垢，仿佛脱了一层皮一样，露出白皙的皮肤，而胸口白腻的乳肉在周密的检查下泛起薄红来，多了些别样的意味。他将脑袋后退些将平野完整的上身纳入视野，摸着下巴的胡渣暗暗评估道：胸型有些外扩，乳晕和乳头也相对小，不过对喂养应该没有影响。

他不会承认平野这不完美的胸部对他有些异样强烈的吸引力，让他想要扯着平野充血的乳头向外拉扯，逼出下流的吃痛浪叫。拿着水瓢为平野冲洗下身的性器的，他叹了口气，极力切断脑中的无用评论。

平野在这露骨的审视下有些忸怩不安，垂首搅起手指来，不时偷眼观察他的表情。

他终于又动了起来，沉思着又搓起泡沫，将平野转过身去。他惊讶地发现平野也许被喂养培育得比他想象的还要好些，如若不然，那便是这具身体天赋异禀，才长得这样色情又实用。

他先放任自己用双手在意外的丰硕浑圆的臀部上揉捏一会，享受软蓬蓬的臀肉盈满手心，在指间变形又绽放的绝佳手感。在臀部装模作样的搓洗结束后，他又往肉感十足的大腿上快速地也抹了一层泡沫，一路划出有力的曲线，经过结实的小腿来到脚踝时，一幅平野大大地微笑着在草原上奔跑的画面莫名也在脑中完成了。他蓦然感到一股不知名的愧疚。而这也并没有持续多久，因为他想起他还有最后一道检查要完成。

当他掰开圆润的臀瓣时，平野的身体明显震了震，手中的臀肉一下紧绷起来。他不解地向上望望，看见平野像下意识保护自己似的缩起身子，背躬得更深了点，仿佛狭小牢笼中的困兽。

可他决定了不为此所动，抿了抿嘴，将一根手指直直插入平野的后穴中。不知是抗拒还是欢迎，那湿软的软肉紧咬着他不放，抽动时紧腻的穴肉仿佛黏上他的手指一般紧紧地包裹着。这体验仿佛通感到了下身的性器上，引起血液炙热的骚动来。

平野大概还咬着嘴唇，却小声呜咽起来。他装作没有听见的样子，什么都没说，默默地添了第二根手指。

将两只手指分开，可以看到其间浅红的肉壁，正一抽一抽的无声呻吟着。他让平野弯下腰去，好能让他检查得更深，刚一出声时他才发现自己的嗓子不知何时开始干痒得不行。

平野羞耻地俯下身去，抓住自己的两只乌青的膝盖，努力克制着身体的颤抖，把屁股对着他翘起。他几乎要把指关节都塞进穴口中了，粗长的手指在紧涩的甬道里摸索了好一会，才碰到一个娇嫩的小口。

接触的一瞬间，呻吟冲破了平野的双唇，在空荡的澡堂间回荡。他扇打一下平野乱动的屁股，扶住一侧还滚着肉浪的臀部，继续向前拿指间勉强夹住那圈生殖腔摸索起来。过程中，平野溃堤的抑制力被声声呜鸣进一步踏碎，每转换着角度触碰一下那私密的生殖腔入口，平野就猛地抖动一下，到了最后几乎都无法站稳，因着他扶住侧腰的手才没倒下。

终于他拔出了手指。平野一下懈了力，双腿一软，被他扶拦着，跪坐到地面的白瓷砖上。他先拿水瓢冲洗手指上的一层透明黏液，再舀水或从脑袋或从肩膀浇下，给坐在浅池中的平野清洗身体。

平野还在大喘着气，眼神愣愣的，被水冲到眼睛也没有反应。

“你是交配授精的吧。”他尽量用平静地口吻向平野说道。

可平野瞬间极用力地转过头来看他，圆溜溜的眼睛睁得大大的。啊，平野刚刚被检查生殖腔的时候哭了啊，他与那双眼眶泛起令人怜爱的薄红的双眼对视时，不合时宜地想到。

平野嗫嚅了一会，最后躲避着他灼热的视线，歪过头哑哑地请求道：“请您不要把我退掉……”

“我不脏的。”他又抑着哭腔补充道。

“你是说给你的大屁股里灌满精液让你怀孕的都不是低等生物?”他不明白心底这股焦郁从何而来。不受控制地带着多余的尖锐地问道。

“我不知道，”平野甩了甩头，变得冰凉的水珠沾到了他的前襟上，“但都是在很亮堂的房间里，床很软，只有一个人……”

他向后仰了仰，对着潮湿的天花板说道：“那我就不懂为什么你会被卖掉了。”

四周沉寂了一会，他听到压抑的抽泣声，沙沙哑哑的，却磨得他的心脏有些震动。

“快点擦干去大堂吧，考你会不会喂奶。”他将一张毛巾丢到平野头上，盖住那双流泪的漂亮眼睛。害怕自己会做出更多余的事，他不等平野便自顾自地拉门走出澡堂。

等他抱着孩子下了楼，平野正站在大堂最边缘上，还是赤裸的。他招招手让远处那人过来，将一件白色衬衫递了过去。

衬衫是他的，所以穿在身材小了两三号的平野身上显得过于宽大了，几乎要遮住了膝盖。可平野却没有怨言，抬眼对他羞赧地笑笑。

衬衫的扣子并没有扣上，接过婴儿后，平野将一边衣襟简单地一撩，露出一颗殷红的乳头来。这方面平野倒看起来很有经验似的，捏着自己的乳房递到婴儿嘴边，婴儿闻着奶香味便顺畅地咬上口边的奶头，吸动着小嘴迫不及待地食用起来。

平野拖着婴儿的后脑，将它整个抱在怀中，看着它津津有味地进食，嘿嘿地傻笑起来。这本该是多么神圣的场景。可他看见平野雪白的乳房被含在口中，像是一团绵软可口的年糕一般，软馥馥的一团随着被进食而改变形状，仿佛不久就会融化在口中，他不禁咽了咽口水。

“你看起来很熟练。”

他随便找着话说道，本想移开的目光滑过，却注意到令他更加欲火焚身的地方——平野另一边合上的衬衫渗出一块水渍来。

难道被吸着一边胸部时，另一边也会有感觉得流奶吗?他坐在旁边胡思乱想着，视线又完全转移到了平野的身上。

“因为我有生过孩子，最初是被允许的…”平野说这话时竟没有任何羞涩之情，凝视着怀中的婴儿，带着着怀念的愉悦之情，低哑的声音变得黏黏的，“断奶前一直都是我给它喂奶的。”

他的理智告诉他，平野的年纪至少已经是他的两倍大了。可那弯弯的眼睛、纯真无邪的孩子气笑容，和平野正在用自己的乳房往孩子嘴里喂奶的事之间的反差是如此巨大，让他无可救药地下身发硬。

他的呼吸越来越粗重，终于跨越了自我防线，拉开另一边衣襟，抓住饱胀的可爱胸部，凑了上去。

平野显然下了一大跳，将孩子抱得更紧，拼命往一边歪去。

“我会让你留下来的。”他目光灼灼地盯着平野，郑重其事地说道，“你之前的事我都不会计较了。”

“只要你让我也品尝你的味道。”

平野顿时僵在原处。而他已经含上了手中的乳头。一股甜腻的奶味在他口中扩散开来，平野肌肤上隐约散发的果然是奶香味，不是他的错觉，是平野已经被自己分泌的奶汁给浸软、灌透了。

他用力嘬吸几下，又拿牙齿碾磨，乳汁在口中爆发流出。一脸不可思议的表情失控的平野这才被拽回显示，痛呼出声。可往旁边一逃，被衔在他齿间的奶头却反而被揪扯得更是撕裂般的痛。

望向另一边在自己胸前和小孩一样吃着奶的勇者，平野含着耻与痛的泪水扭过头去，这才注意到一边丢失了奶头、小嘴正不断翕张着寻找的婴儿，立刻急着扶着它的后脑送上胸部。

“你可以永远留在这，这里会成为你的新家的，你也可以生下我们新的家人。”勇者起身，用手背擦了擦嘴角的奶汁，又转向下身，握住了腰带，下面的性器早已硬挺勃起，撑起一大片布料来。


End file.
